A Magical Place
by walters1
Summary: Harry needs a companion to go on holiday with, after the war and his break-up, but will he find something more in this non-Magical place? Originally written for LJ's 'radish love' gift exchange. I am terrible at summaries, but please read.


**A Magical Place**

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** 34. Prompt: Healing from the war by escaping abroad.  
Maximum Rating Preferred: Any, preferably touching on higher ratings  
**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ's "radish love" fic exchange. Wrote this while on holiday in the location mentioned, and just had to share it with you all. Please Review afterwards; this is my first HP Fiction and I need to know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!

Harry was laying on the seat outside the Turkish villa, his eyes closed, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like years, when he heard the sound that he knew would disrupt his peace.

'Harry, Harry!'

Harry had only seconds to prepare before he felt the weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the silvery-blue of his wife's gazing back at him.

'Hello, Harry.'

'Hello, love. What do you want?'

'I was wondering if we could go into town to try and find another charm to ward against Humdingers? The last one is worn out.'

Harry smiled to himself as he put a look of playful consideration on his face, before putting a real smile on his face and nodding at his wife's suggestion. Immediately a smile lit up her face before she gave him a quick kiss and said:

'Oh good. Thank you, love; those humdingers were beginning to cause a bit of a problem, and you know what happens when they do.

'Anytime, Luna. Anytime.'

At that, his wife jumped off him and ran to get ready to go out. Honestly, Harry sometimes didn't know how Luna got the energy she did in the Turkish heat.

* * *

After the war had ended at home, Harry was given his inheritance by Gringotts, being of age and lacking the threat of Voldemort. This included his mother's diary, which made several references to this town in Turkey, and Harry had immediately a visit. However, he didn't want to go alone.

Ginny he couldn't take for obvious reasons. Her blossoming relationship with Neville and the distancing between her and Harry after the amicable break-up still would result in awkwardness.

Ron didn't seem like the person to share this personal moment with, having the emotional range of a teaspoon, and wouldn't like the solitude of the town. His infatuation with following Hermione also didn't help.

Hermione understood the emotion, but also had her own pilgrimage to complete in finding her now-Australian parents, helped by Ron. She also would disapprove of the merchandise sold in the Turkish markets.

Luna was the only logical choice. Her father had been discovered dead in Azkaban the day after the final battle, and was buried amongst the remains of her house, next to where her mother was buried. Harry had comforted her on that day, as she had him when Ginny and he parted ways. She had lost everything and needed to get away for a while, not least because her home was being rebuilt. She was the perfect travel companion.

Turkey had proven a paradise. The town truly was an escape. There was no magic in the area at all, apart from the very funny Muggle spellbooks and eyes of good fortune. Luna had been fascinated by every little bit, and really loved the magnificent view their room offered them of the bay and the sky and the ocean. However, she had been reluctant to go swimming at first in the sea and their private pool. Harry finally got the reason one day and quickly put a stop to it.

'Luna, why don't you want to swim? Are you scared, don't you know how?'

'No, Harry, I know how. I…it's just…'

'Just what, Luna?'

'My body, Harry.'

Harry was shocked. He had never expected Luna to say that.

'I know my body isn't the best; I'm just plain. Plain old Loony Lovegood. I don't have the right breasts, I'm very small, I don't have any real curves…I'm just plain. I'm not pretty. I don't think anyone wants to see that.'

Harry felt heartbroken at hearing that and instantly pulled Luna into a hug to comfort her.

'Oh, Luna. You don't need to think that. You are beautiful. Your heart is pure and you have the outer beauty to match it. Besides, I would love to see you in a bikini; I think you would look pretty damn sexy.'

Luna had pulled away and blushed at that comment but still smiled, saying

'Thank you, Harry.'

Harry had then proceeded to lead her over to a full length mirror and asked her to describe her perfect bikini, with her eyes closed.

'Modest, but with strings holding it. Yellow with white spots.'

'Open your eyes.'

When Luna opened her eyes, she saw herself wearing the same bikini. And, as Harry had predicted, she did look sexy, but not in a slutty way.

After that, Luna had swam whenever she could, and proved that she did indeed know how to swim, and very well too. She had even bought a large supply of bikinis, some of which had made Harry's eyes drop out of his head, and his mouth to fall open, causing Luna to reply with a small giggle before bouncing over and closing it. The end of the week came too soon, but Harry and Luna had promised to return together as soon as they could.

The next few weeks after they returned were filled with work as Hogwarts was being repaired so those that fought in the final battle could finish their NEWTs in an accelerated course. Harry and Luna studied together and spent time together whilst repairing the castle. It was four months later that Harry and Luna were able to return to Turkey, when they had completed their NEWTs.

In that time, Harry had felt that his feelings were growing for his companion. They had both been there for each other through difficult times, and he felt a connection with her. Their friendship was deep and he wanted it to grow into something more…her bikinis were causing an even greater effect now.

The first few days passed much as they had before with shopping, swimming and eating. But it was the fourth day when everything changed.

Harry and Luna were sitting on the platform that was in the middle of the sea, just off-shore. They were talking and generally having a laugh, when Harry said:

'What would you do if I pushed you in right now?'

Luna stopped laughing and made a serious glare towards Harry.

'You wouldn't dare, Mr Potter.'

Harry gave a cheeky grin and said:

'Wouldn't I?'

Before casting a silent banishing charm on Luna, pushing her into the water. Luna rose and sputtered indignantly as Harry roared with laughter.

'This is not funny, Mr Potter.'

'Oh, but it is!'

'Well then let's see how you like it.'

Harry only had a quick glance at the smirk on Luna's face, before her summoning charm pulled him into the water. Harry rose and sputtered. Looking at Luna's laughing face, he could no longer resist her and placed his lips on hers.

He felt Luna tense for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before they both separated and Luna said:

'W…what does this mean?'

Harry smiled and said:

'I hope it means I can call you my girlfriend.'

Luna radiantly beamed before placing another kiss on his mouth and screaming:

'Race you back to the suite!'

Harry grinned and chased after her.

* * *

That had been six years ago, and now they were married. Harry had proposed four years ago, and as he watched his wife looking for a new charm he remembered the night he had.

* * *

Harry and Luna had been dating for two years, and visited Turkey on numerous occasions during that time. Harry and Luna had both never been happier, and all their friends had commented on how good they seemed together and their own jealousy at how close their relationship seemed compared to any of their own.

It was at the end of these two years when Harry booked another holiday in Turkey. This is where their relationship had begun and it seemed right for another milestone to occur there. At sunset on their last day there, they were both lying together on the hammock overlooking the bay.

'This has been a wonderful holiday, Harry. Thank you for bringing me here again.'

'No need to thank me, Luna. I need to thank you. You have made me so happy these past two years. I hadn't really known love before not having a real family when I grew up; and you gave me the first real feeling of wholeness and family that I can remember. And I don't ever want to lose that. I don't want to spend a single day without you. This is where our relationship began, and it's here I want to ask you, will you marry me?'

Luna turned her head up from Harry's chest to look him in the face, making sure he was serious. The smile told her all she needed to know and with a simple:

'Yes.'

She leant up to kiss him.

* * *

Their wedding had been the news of the Wizarding world, and they had gotten married in the grounds of Luna's (now their) house. They would have wed in Turkey, but wanted to keep it secret for themselves; a secret haven. Now, four years later, Luna had had a last minute thought and booked a villa above their usual hotel in Turkey. It had seemed odd, as they had been considering elsewhere for a small change, but she had insisted at last minute. Harry didn't know why until dinner that night, when Luna finally revealed why. They were sitting on their terrace, watching the stars, when Luna started speaking.

'Harry?'

'Yes, Love.'

'You know that we were considering somewhere else before I insisted we come here for holiday?

'Yes…?'

'Well, I had a reason. This place seems to hold special memories for us, and it felt the right place, the only place, to tell you…'

'Luna, Love, what is it?'

Harry turned to look at his wife, who looked nervous but had a slight smile on her face.

'Harry, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby.'

Perhaps this place was magical after all.

* * *

**A.N. **Really hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review now…it will only take a moment, and I need to know what you think!


End file.
